


No Such Thing as Vampires

by Saoirse_Konstantin



Category: Moonlight (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, team detecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin
Summary: Logan and Veronica are not your normal teenagers. They are on a mission, perhaps the most important case they will ever have. Having met a gatekeeper with no interest in allowing them to connect with a crucial player in their mystery, they have no choice but to corner their target in a bookstore.  Will they get the answers they seek?  Or will they discover there's no such thing as vampires?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	No Such Thing as Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is actually set in another story that I have been working on with a friend for a few years. She recently stopped writing fanfic and gifted me with all her stories and notes for ideas. This bigger story crosses a handful or two of fandoms (Moonlight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Twilight, Charmed (1998), Veronica Mars, Kindred: The Embraced, Buffy, Angel, and possibly a few others). I have sixteen chapters of the bigger story written but I hit a bump last year and didn't know how to move the story forward. However, this little one-shot has removed the bump so I plan to go back and work on the bigger story and connect this story to it and maybe begin posting soon. 
> 
> In the mean time, the only things you need to know to enjoy this story are that it is set in February of 2008, but Logan was born in March 1992 (not 1988) making him fifteen years old and Lynn killed herself in early January of 2008. 
> 
> Many thanks and hugs to His_Beautiful_Girl for taking time out of working on her own story to read this and make it ready on time. You ROCK my socks, Twin of My Heart. Love you.

The towering skyscrapers on either side of the century old building did little to overshadow the large double doors. They led into a musty salesroom cloaked with the smell of old books and age.

Veronica pulled on a hand and dragged him through the doorway. He sneezed when the musk of what was thousands of old books tickled his nose. Glancing around, he frowned at the floor to ceiling rows of bookshelves, each cramped with a few more books than the shelf could safely handle.

He pulled Veronica to a stop and pulled her into his arms before leaning down close to an ear. “Tell me again why we’re here when the beach is calling?”

Veronica snuggled into the embrace and in a soft voice reminded him of the mission. “Logan, you know why we’re here. His credit card statement says he makes a purchase here every Saturday like clockwork. Since his secretary keeps dropping your calls every time we call, this is a surefire way to accidentally on purpose get a meet and greet.”

With a heavy sigh, he followed down the cramped aisle. When they reached the register, the man behind it looked up and the man’s lips slid upward. “Mr. Kostan, you’re early. My wife is still getting your order together.”

The shopkeeper’s eyes widened when they landed on Logan before a voice said, “That’s okay, I don’t mind browsing while she finishes.”

After the shopkeeper crossed himself, Logan turned and his eyes bugged out the same time the man’s, Mr. Kostan’s, eyes widened. Mr. Kostan and the shopkeeper both asked, “What, how?”

Logan smirked and stood tall, “If your secretary had put my calls through, we would have warned you before showing up.”

The man grasped his wrist and pulled towards an empty aisle, but within a heartbeat Veronica shoved her trusty taser into his ribs. “Careful or I’ll light you up.”

Mr. Kostan released Logan’s wrist. “My apologies. I am not a threat. I am, however, a private man and wanted to move any future conversation to a corner where it’ll be less likely for anyone to overhear.”

She pushed the taser a little snugger between his ribs. “We’ll follow.”

He sighed but nodded and stepped away from Veronica and led them to a nook with two overstuffed chairs and a coffee table. Mr. Kostan smoothed down his lapels and sat before motioning towards the empty chair.

Logan gripped Veronica’s hand and followed suit before pulling her onto his lap. Mr. Kostan’s lips twitched. “Either you’re a doppelgänger or I somehow had a child despite everyone claiming the feat is impossible, so let’s begin with introductions. I am Josef Kostan, but you already know that, so why don’t you and your formidable bodyguard tell me your names.”

Logan smirked. “My bodyguard is my better half, Veronica, Veronica Mars, and I’m Logan, Logan Echolls.”

Mr. Kostan breathed out, “Lynn.”

Logan played with the hem of Veronica’s t-shirt. “Yes, Lynn was my mother.”

The other man’s head inclined. “I heard about her death. My sincere condolences. If I thought your—Echolls—wouldn’t have made an enormous deal about a former lover being at the services, I would have attended. However, it’s fortuitous that I didn’t because your appearance indicates Echolls might not be your father. The ass would have made an even bigger deal out of that on the worst imaginable day.”

Logan smirked. “We agree. I found this, and, well, the resemblance is uncanny.”

He handed a worn photo to Mr. Kostan who took it and after glancing at the photograph, smiled. “We took this on New Year’s Eve of 1991. We were happy but Lynn wished for a family, which I thought I could not give.”

He waved a hand between them both. “Clearly I was misinformed.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Because you’re a vampire, you thought you couldn’t give her kids.”

Both of Mr. Kostan’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, “There is no such thing as vampires.”

Logan’s head shook. “I would believe you if not for the vampire we staked who seemed to confuse me with that ‘rat bastard Kostan’. If you’d like to take him off our hands, feel free. Since he gets a few hate-filled words out anytime I’m in the room, I’m sure he’s not dead. That’s despite the wooden stake jammed through his heart, so care to try again with the whole no such thing as vampires?”

Mr. Kostan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “I will take him off your hands, but how on earth did you think to stake him and not think you were killing him?”

With a laugh, Logan stroked Veronica’s hip through her jeans before frowning. “In the month and a half since Mom’s death, I’ve read all one hundred and fourteen of my mother’s journals and half of her and the family’s grimoires. So I know all about you and your life together. I’m also aware that she was a witch and hid that fact because Aaron hated that she was special and he’s not. She was very clear on how to disarm a vampire. I can admit we got lucky, very lucky, but it confirmed that Mom wasn’t delusional.”

Mr. Kostan’s head shook. “So what do you hope to gain from contacting me? I’m willing to get to know you and build a relationship if that’s what you want. I can introduce you to other witch/demon hybrids in our family who can teach you about our history and how to use your powers. Or is it money you’re after, something to stay quiet?”

Logan scoffed and shook his head. “As if I’m stupid enough to blackmail someone who can snap my neck and make it look like an accident without even breaking a sweat. No, I want something you might be unwilling to give, but it’s not money. Though I’m encouraged by the offer of a relationship. My—Aaron—uses me as a daily punching bag or whipping post might be the more accurate euphemism. I’m tired of being beaten bloody most days for no reason that makes sense to anyone other than Aaron, so I want you to file for custody. Veronica checked. With your business and fortune, you wield more power than Aaron, even without the supernatural element.”

He leaped in place with Veronica in his lap when the armrests of Mr. Kostan’s chair exploded in the vampire’s tight grip. Jumping to his feet, he pushed Veronica behind himself. Mr. Kostan’s eyes turned ice blue and dark veins surrounded them before he snarled and showed off an impressive pair of fangs. Logan flicked a hand out and called fire to his hand before Mr. Kostan growled. “That bastard has been beating my son? Death is too fucking good for him. Hmm. I wonder if Beth will object to putting him in the dungeon and torturing him until he dies of natural causes.”

Logan relaxed and allowed the fire in his palm to dissipate before tilting his head. “But is it natural causes if you beat all the blood out of him first? I mean, yeah, it’s heart failure but the underlying cause would be blood loss from beating him to a pulp, so does that count as natural?”

Mr. Kostan barked out a sharp laugh and his face returned to normal. “I must apologize to Beth for being a smart ass all the time now that I’ve experienced it first hand from someone as good at it as myself. Goddess, Kol will love you.”

With a raised eyebrow, Logan sat back down and pulled Veronica back into his lap. “We know Beth is your human as of last week, but who is Kol?”

Mr. Kostan’s lips turned upward before he stood. “That’s not a conversation I’m comfortable having here. Let me see if the shopkeeper has my order ready. Then if you trust me not to kill you, you can come to my home and I can introduce you to your family. Once you meet everyone, we can figure out the best course of action to deal with Echolls.”

Veronica hopped off Logan’s lap. “We can meet you at Beverly House. We don’t trust you well enough to get into your car without making sure someone knows where we are or where we’re going.”

One side of Mr. Kostan’s lips quirked upward. “When you arrive, you can explain how it is that you have my address. However, I am not opposed to you informing whoever you please that you will be at my residence. In fact, set up time to check in so they won’t worry.”

Veronica smirked. “Oh, don’t worry, we will. Not that we’ll tell you when those times are until we’re sure you won’t try to erase the fact you have a son.”

Mr. Kostan’s head inclined. “That’s fair and wise of you, given my general reputation within the supernatural community. One doesn’t reach eight and a half millennia old without erasing at least a few people. Though I would point out I’ve never killed a child, mine or otherwise, nor tried to erase a family member. The fact you look like me shows that you’re family either distant or immediate. That earns you protection.” He raised his right hand and placed it over his heart. “So I give you my word of honor, a vow, now, you both will be safe with me.”

Magic rippled around them and Logan smiled. “It was just like she wrote. I was hoping you’d swear an oath, but I couldn’t ask for it. Or I guess I could have, but it means more that I didn’t have to.”

Mr. Kostan’s lips slid upward again. “I’m glad I gave you that. Now, traffic out of the city is a nightmare so I’ll see you both in say an hour’s time. Don’t worry if you are late, or early, but it’ll take us both that long to get into the hills. You should pack an overnight bag. If you’re comfortable after a while you can stay with me or I can rent you a hotel room. However, I think this conversation and any plans we might need to make will take a few days at least. And I am unwilling to send you back to Echolls now that I know what he’s been doing to you.”

Mr. Kostan turned before stopping. “Wait, give me your phone numbers and I’ll give you mine. That way you won’t need to stalk me to the bookstore ever again.”

Logan chuckled, and the three exchanged numbers before Mr. Kostan gave Beth’s number. “If I’m not available, Beth knows how to get in touch with me. She also has unfettered access and can get you in before I can make everyone aware that you now have unfettered access.”

Logan and Veronica nodded, and Mr. Kostan’s lips ghosted upward. “I look forward to getting to know you both and don’t worry. While my driver drives, I’ll be on the phone with my lawyers to get the wheels turning on my new custody case.”

With a soft exhale of breath, Logan stuck out a hand and when their hands connected, magic rippled over their arms and surrounded them before he relaxed. “Thank you. I—this went much better than I feared it would.”

Mr. Kostan clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re family if that burst of familial magick is any sign. Just wait, I will give you so much family you’ll be sick of us and wish you never met us.”

Logan snickered. “Somehow I’m sure whatever family you give me will be infinitely better than the family I’m stuck with now. So, I’ll thank the Gods for you, not curse the day I learned of you.”

Mr. Kostan’s head inclined again. “Probably true. See you both in about an hour.” Then he strode to the register, got his order, and with a tip of an imaginary hat strode out of the bookshop.

Logan deflated and fell into the chair. “Well that went much better than it could have.”

Veronica sat in the chair beside him and after waving a hand fixed the ruined armrests before a grin broke out on her face. “I like him. I have a good feeling.”

With a twitch of his lips that mirrored Mr. Kostan’s from earlier, Logan stood and reached down a hand. “Come on, let’s get to the car, and you can call our little coven. We can tell them what’s happening and where we’re going and give them the numbers Mr. Kostan gave us, too.”

Veronica took his hand and stood, and they walked hand in hand out of the store and down the street to the X-Terra.


End file.
